The present locomotive brake system is directed to a combined brake cylinder and parking brake. An example is shown in US published application US 2005/0092563 dated May 5, 2005.
For this arrangement, the parking brake lock mechanism is located to the pressurized side of the brake cylinder, which allows the use of a conventional hollow rod to support the brake cylinder push rod. The parking brake lock actuating rod is loosely connected to the pressure side of the brake cylinder piston, so that when actuated it prevents the release of the pneumatic brake force, while the “loose” connection allows for some misalignment during operation, preventing unnecessary wear or binding.
In the present locomotive brake cylinder with parking brake lock is a locomotive brake cylinder with a parking brake locking mechanism to provide a parking brake function. The parking brake locking mechanism mechanically locks the brake cylinder in the applied position after a pneumatic brake application from the locomotive brake system. The parking brake locking mechanism is controlled by a pneumatic pilot signal from a main reservoir on the locomotive. The parking brake is enabled when the pilot pressure is removed, and disabled and/or released when the pilot pressure is applied.
The present locomotive brake system includes: a brake cylinder with an integrated parking brake; a main reservoir; and a brake system controller for controlling the pressure in the brake cylinder. The brake system uses main reservoir pressure to pressurize the brake cylinder to achieve the parking brake output force using the brake cylinder.
These and other aspects of the present system will become apparent from the following detailed description of the system, when considered in conjunction with accompanying drawings.